In Time
by shyshysmitty
Summary: : Loren is the new girl at school, she had to move because of a secret past only her best friend Melissa and her mom know about.Loren moved o a huge mansion because when her fathered died when she was two and left them 6 houses in six different states. Eddie is know for being a bad boy at school with his brother Ian. Will Loren be able to change Eddie?


In Time - Chapter1

Summary: Loren is the new girl at school, she had to move because of a secret past only her bestfriend melissa and her mom know moved o a huge mansion because when her fathered died when she was two and left them 6 houses in six differentstates. Eddie is know for being a bad boy at school almost every girl wants to go out with him and he rejects all of them same thing with his brother Ian and bestfriend and Ian live in a huge mansion just like Loren.

*Morning (First Day Of School)*

-Loren wakes up and calls Mel to her pick out something sute to wear for school-

*10 minutes laters*

- KNOCK KNOCK-

Loren: I'm coming! -loren opens the door- hey come in

Mel: Hey, ok come lets go find you the perfect outfit -mel goes into her walk in closet and sfter a bit she finds the perfect outfit-

Outfit: a floral dress with a black around that goes around waist black high- top converse black hoop earing with her hair put in a high bun with a bump. -loren put it on-

Mel : omg Lo you look gorgeous

Lo:really?

Mel : yes you look fabulous... alright lets go before we are late to school,you wanted to driver you own car right?

Lo : yes

-Mel gets into her white porsche (by the way Mel is rich too) and Lo gets in her white lamborgini when they got to the school they park next to each other and got out... all eyes were on Loren-

Lo Whispers to mel : Why are they all staring at me?

Mel : Cause your they new girl driving lamborgini and you look smoking in that outfit

Lo : oh lol

- Mel and Lo walk toward the school and loren is looking around and one face sticks with her, he had brown hair, dark brown eyes and the most gorgeous face and body-

Eddies Pov

-Who is that girl she so sexy with those big brown eyes of her and she is probaly the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen-

Lorens Pov

-I was looking at him so hard when ipast him that while going up the steps i accidently fell... i fell on something hard but it was staitr it felt like muscuar arms wrapped around my body-

Loren : -stand up straight- hey im so sorry about that im super clumsy and i wasn't even...

Eddie cuts her off- What the hell can you watch were you going next time geez!

Lo : i just said i was sorry but nevermind i take it back bye

-loren and mel walk away to there first class mel already has an assigned seat and the only sit open is in the back next to... Eddie-

Lo mumble : great!

Teacher( ) : Ok we will be doing group of to for this next project and i will assign you a partner.

- i finally hear my name "Loren and... Eddie", says

: Your assignment is to to hang out with your partner firgure out who they are and there personality the write an essay about it. I would advice you to spendas much time together as possible.

-Loren looks at Eddie- hey look i know we didn't start off very well so im will to have a truce -puts out my hand- Im Loren

-eddie look at her hand- fine truce im Eddie

-they shook hand and felt electric surge through there whole body... it was amazing..-

Loren :so i know this great we can go to and talk if you want

Eddie : sure yeah that sound cool

-after school Loren wait for Eddie at her spot 35 minutes after they were supose to meet he still wasn't there so loren was about to leave until she saw him walking up the hill-

Loren : What the fuck is you problem eddie what took you so long!

Eddie : Ok Loren im going to be honest with you... when i first saw you i was just going to act the same way i act around everyone but you were the first person that stood up to me and i knew you were special after that. And i was thinking about that in my car so thats why im so late.

Loren : Then why were you so rood and mean to me?

Eddie : i Dont know im just used to treating people like that but Loren im really sorry i would really like to be good friends with you if you'd let me...

Loren : Yeah sure i need new friends anyways -smiles-

Eddie : Thanks For giving me another chance -he hugs her he loosens up and they both look in each others eyes they both feel passionatly towards each other, Eddie leans in...


End file.
